Fallout 3 Short Stories
by EternalVoid
Summary: Collection of scenes for Fallout 3 and New Vegas.


Fallout 3 School

Rain lashed the ground with the wind, leaves blew off of trees and their many arms waved in the strong wind. A flash of lightning illuminated the underside of the clouds, revealing a turbulent and chaotic landscape carved in black.

The night was made all the darker by the lack of light from the moon or its companions, and all the colder from the rain and wind. A bone chilling cold that seeped in through clothes and skin alike.

Sara was standing before the entrance to a school. The building itself was one of the more intact ones in the Wasteland around the small makeshift town of Megaton. Even its front doors were still intact. Only now instead of a place of learning it was filled with raiders indulging in rape, murder, drugs, theft and all other manner of cardinal sins.

She was drenched, though the travel cloak had offered her some protection from the torrents of rain and the chilling wind even its thick leather could do little against the sheer onslaught of the rain from the heavens. It was like half an ocean was being dumped on the entire wasteland at that moment.

Her dark raven hair was tucked safely inside the hood, though the odd strand was still stuck to her head, her cool emerald eyes looked around the building's entrance, spotting the numerous bullet holes and boarded up windows. She shifted slightly, pulling out her combat knife and her silenced 10mm before nudging open the door and slipping in, the door closing with a slight click just as thunder rumbled overhead, accompanied by a sharp flash of lightning overhead.

She stood in the entrance, slipping off her heavy cloak she moved forwards on feet wrapped in dark coloured leather to protect against the debris in the floor. Shoes interfered with her stealth, after all, so she left her boots with the travel cloak and made a note of where it was.

The place was, like many other places owned by the raiders, covered with blood and filth, a cage stood in front of her with a few skeletons inside and above her hung a badly mutilated corpse of some poor sod who'd walked in here. She could only express slight amazement at the fact that no raiders were guarding the entrance. Then again, they weren't the smartest bunch, and the storm was pretty bad outside.

That's when she heard footsteps and two voices, both male, approaching her position. She looked around quickly before climbing up the cage and laying on the top, careful not to note as they walked in through a pair of busted doors that led into the main hallway.

Both men were obviously high and were armed with only iron crow bars and a wrench. They were lightly armoured and smelled to high heaven of booze, sex and blood. Sara held her breath as they stopped by the entrance to the school

"I'm telling you man" one of them said, he had no hair and was wearing barely enough armour to cover a third of his chest

"That crazy chick is one hell of a fuck"

"Sure, because you obvious got with her" the second one said sarcastically, he was armoured a bit better, but still not enough to make a difference

"I have" the other man defended himself; the other just scoffed and looked away as he lit up. Sara moved. Dropping down behind the two of them she put the muzzle of her gun against the first and her blade against the back of the second ones neck. Before either could move she pulled the trigger, causing brain matter to spray onto the doors, quickly followed by some blood as her knife passed through the man's main artery in his neck. He bled out without ever seeing her.

She sighed to herself before moving into the hallway.

The hallway was no better than the entrance. It was still covered in blood and crap, and broken glass, wood and bits of the walls lay all over the place. The lockers had all been emptied long ago, as evidenced by them all being open.

Sara moved carefully from room to room, at least, those that hadn't either partially or completely collapsed over the years.

Towards the end if the hallway, near the stairs leading to the second floor, she found half a dozen raiders, most were asleep but two were awake. A man and women. Sara didn't have to see the women head bobbing up and down to know what was going on. She felt no compassion for any of them, everyone has a choice, it was something she firmly believed in, and so once who'd become a raider, your life was forfeit as far as she was concerned.

Neither of them saw it coming. The man died first, body slumping as Sara's knife went into the back of his head, severing the brain stem from the spine. The women didn't release what had happened until Sara had delivered a blow to the back of her head, her concern being that the others were beginning to wake up. They all died quickly, either by her knife or a bullet to the temple.

She moved back to the woman who was looking at her like she was death incarnate.

"N-no, don't kill me, please!" she begged Sara who moved closer to her

"Why?" she asked the women quietly

"I, I didn't have a choice!" she tried to reason, Sara looked her in the eyes, cold emerald meeting soft hazel

"We all have a choice" she said as her knife ran along the women's throat. She wasn't sadistic or anything, she didn't get off on this, she just enjoyed the hunt, the primal thrill of it all.

"Please, I'll turn my life around, I swear I'll make amends" the girl pleaded. Sara put her gun against the girls forehead

"That's all well and good. But I'm more than a little curious, how you're planning to go about making your amends to the dead" she said. The girls eyes widened in realisation just as Sara pulled the trigger.

She sighed as she moved on. She moved through a busted wall into another classroom even as more voices floated to her. Two men and someone else who was crying, a hostage no doubt.

She found them in the schools old cafeteria, sitting around a gas can that had a burner strapped onto it. Both men looked fairly skinny but still held a lot of muscle. Due to the flickering nature of their flame it was hard for her to make out exactly what sort of weapons they had on them.

The female prisoner was lying off to one side, shaking and sobbing quietly from what she could make out. She had clearly just been raped by the two men.

Disgust and anger boiled up in her gut, tasting bitter in her mouth, but she pushed then aside and took a calming breath before moving forwards slowly. Her knife ginted as it moved into the firelight, though neither of the men noticed, so absorbed in talking about the latest caravan to be hit, and the fact their prisoner had been the daughter of the caravans leader.

Her knife flashed forwards as one looked away to pick something off of the ground. Her knife cut cleanly through the man's neck and windpipe, he didn't have a chance to fry out as he slumped forwards, stone dead while his friend sat back up.

He looked over and opened his mouth only to find a gun barrel inside of it. Sara, looking like some kind of demon, just sighed and pulled the trigger.

She moved over to the sobbing girl, sighing to herself as she reached out and gently took hold of her. She didn't even resist, and Sara wondered how long she'd been here to be like this.

"Hey" she whispered into the girls' ear as she wrapped her arms around the girls thin, trembling frame. All the while keeping an ear out for the tell tale noises of someone, or something, approaching them.

The girl seemed to realise that the hands weren't groping her or violently grabbing at her and turned her bloodshot blue eyes to Sara's own orbs they were filled with open concern and honesty despite the wary look within them as she split her attention. She grabbed Sara, muttering something over and over again as she held onto Sara like a lifeline.

Sara just rubbed the girls' naked back and whispered sweet nothings into her ear as she calmed her down.

Eventually the girl was calm, but exhausted, enough to talk clearly

"T-thank you" she said, her voice was raw from crying. Sara shook her head

"Don't worry about it. What's your name?" she asked the girl, her arms still round the rather young girl, holding her firmly, not that the girl seemed inclined to let her go, her hands hiding onto Sara's shirt tightly.

"Sam" she muttered, sounding slightly embarrassed. Sara smiled slightly

"Well Sam, we need to get you somewhere safe. But before that, I need to take care of the last of the raiders. To do that I need to know you're safe, so go to the front of the school, at the entrance. You'll find some of my stuff hidden there in a file in the wall. Put something on and take what you need, okay?" Sara told the girl who looked ill at ease. But upon Sara's gentle insistence she agreed to go.  
>Sara kissed the girls cheek and watched her go, trying to keep her mind on the job and not the girls ass as it jiggled with each step...anyway.<p>

She moved up some stairs towards the only other floor that was accessible. The loud sound of rain and thunder told her that at least part of the back of the building had collapsed, therefore bringing down a good part of the upper two floors and blocking access to them completely.

She reached the top of the stairs only to curse and duck. Moving towards her was a dog and its master, a man dressed in leather rags with metal strips attached.

She quieted her beating heart and peeked up. The dogs master seemed almost oblivious to his surrounds, appearing completely and utterly bored with the situation in its entirety. The dog, on the other hand, seemed completely alert and active. Fangs bared in a constant vicious snarl that almost made her shiver.

She needed to be extremely careful. She moved, her gun coming up swiftly to level with the dogs head, it recoiled and the dog went down. The raider seemed confused. A second burst of recoil from the gun and he went down, his left eye vanishing in a burst of red.

Sara sighed and moved up. All the while marking areas of interest with her knife, such as the storage room on the second floor, behind a steel door that could be opened white easily.

She turned a corner and froze. There was another dog, however that wasn't what got her. It was the fact that at least eight raiders were here along this corridor.

The whole thing was a maze of chairs, tables and, unfortunately, bodies on spikes. The guy at the back appeared to be the leader, considering the fact her was yelling at the others.

None of them saw her as she crept away and back to the foyer of the school where Sam was cuddled up in her travel cloak and resting in w relatively dark corner away from the bodies of the two men she had dropped upon entering this hell hole.

Sam saw her and her face lit up, she went to say something but Sara quietly hushed her with a finger to her lips, brushing over the smooth, if slightly swollen, flesh as she did so. Watching how the girls sapphire eyes fluttered shut even as she nodded to show she understood.

Sara took a quick look round and saw what she needed. A balcony overlooking the foyer. She scampered up the cage and leapt up, easily grabbing hold of the ledge and pulling herself up with her arms.

The man had walked over and was now standing just in front of the edge. She held her breath and waited, arms aching, for him to move into a better position.

It paid off. She saw him move so his back was to her. She pulled herself up and grabbed him before pulling him backwards. He gasped at the sudden tug, opening his mouth to shout as he hit the railing and went over.

He struck the floor face first, the sound of his nose shattering echoed in the empty place even as Sara hauled herself fully up and over before grabbing hold of his AK-47 and taking aim while priming a grenade.

It slid in-between three of the raiders before going off in a deafening explosion of noise and pain as it fragmented, taking two out completely and leaving the other the scream in pain as she opened fire. Short bursts tearing through several exposed raiders even as the rounds easily pierced the wooden defenses they had erected and struck those standing or crouching behind them.

The dog was running towards her. She dropped the gun, feeling it empty its last round as she grabbed her handgun and flicked the silences, watching as it fell off as she aimed the gun at the dogs face as it lunged, her face the perfect picture of can, and pulled the trigger. The gun barking as the dog slumped.

She twisted and went down behind cover as she heard a single shotgun go off before the sound of rapid footsteps moving away was heard. She cursed and turned, looking down off of the balcony Sam had retreated further, moving away from the leader who seemed completely out of it.

She heard the sound of running feet and sucked her teeth as she turned and put two rounds into a raider's chest before hearing Sam scream. She quickly turned and pointed her gun down as a raider ran under her. Three rounds were fired, one missed, another struck the man in the shoulder while the third went straight through his head.

Sara sighed in relief and decided to double check that everyone was actually dead before moving on.

A little while later and, having checked all the bodies, Sara walked into the entrance to see Sam curled up with her cloak wrapped around her and as far away from the semi dead man in front of her she could get.

Sara moved over to the only live raider left in the whole building. He was gurgling and probably had, at least, several fractured bones in his neck and a smashed nose that would never look the same. It was fairly obvious that he was slowly dying, probably bleeding on the brain.  
>Sara sighed and put her gun to his head and pulled the trigger once, sighing as he stopped gurgling and went still. Sam had twitched at the loud bang of the gun and had looked away from the blood and brain now pooling around Sara's boots.<p>

Sara moved over to Sam, who looked to be shivering slightly, and cupped her cheek so their eyes met.

"You okay?" Sara asked, her voice soft and silky, calming Sam down slightly. She nodded slightly and Sara frowned in concern

"Okay then. Now, I need to go and scavenge for stuff to sell okay? So, do you want to stay here or...?"

"I'll go" Sam responded before Sara could finish her question, hand grabbing onto Sara's arm tightly. Sara smiled softly and pulled her up before taking her hand in hers and moving off to collect more equipment to sell.

Other took them over an hour to collect and sort all of the equipment before Sara revealed a sled she had brought to carry the stuff as there was so much of it. On top of all the guns and drugs they discovered something rather disturbing, at least for Sara, on the only functioning computer.

"Looks like they were trying to dig into the vault" Sara told Sam who was leaning on her as she hacked into the leaders computer and began to read through his, rather disturbing, diary.

"Hmm" Sam hummed, aware that Sara was from the vault

"They were stopped, however, when they hit a nest of giant ants. Heh, all the workers died and they had to seal the door to stop them escaping"

"You don't sound concerned" Sam muttered. Sara chuckled without humour

"They killed my father and forced me out into a world full of unimaginable horrors and difficulties, where people murder each other for something as simple as clean water" she shrugged "so I suppose I owe them for that. Otherwise I don't give a shit" she said before turning her head and kissing Sam on the cheek softly. Said girl blushed but didn't pull back, Sara smiled

"You lot are a lot less tight for one" she said before she shut the terminal down and blew a hole through its circuit boards

"Can we leave?" Sam asked after that show of destruction, not wishing to spend a moment longer than necessary in such a hellish place. Sara kissed her cheek again and squeezed her hand

"Let's go then. I just pity the poor sod that opens the door downstairs"

Sara had rigged the entire of the downstairs with every explosive she could find in this place. All primed to go off when the door was opened, hopefully collapsing at least that part of the building, sealing in the ants. Though it might also seal anyone down there.

Eventually they were ready to leave. The rain was still thundering down though the actual thunder itself seemed less frequent than when Sara had arrived. By this point the ground was slick and muddy, though both were unwilling to spend the night, having a choice, with over a dozen dead people.

Sara made a choice and let Sam have her cloak, considering that's all she had on, and she would have to use a number of raiders clothing. Taking their leather and, pulling out a sewing kit she always carried with her, she quickly, if crudely, stitched together a rough version of her travel cloak before putting it on and taking up the harness attached to the sled.

"You ready" she asked Sam who looked very uneasy about going out in little more than the cloak. Sara just smiled to herself again before gently leading her to get some clothes, those that were mostly intact and not too stained with blood from their original owners.

Eventually they were ready. Sam was now wearing a torn shirt and a pair of loose fitting trousers with a makeshift belt made of rope. Some shoes had been taken from the leader, crude things made from wraps of leather.

They strode out into the torrent of rain and the howling wind and thundering lightning that accompanied it all, and began walking towards Megaton, Sara's hand holding one of Sam's own.

Eventually they made it to the entrance. No one stood on guard, since no one sane would be out in this storm. Only the robot was standing outside, still going on about the same old crap.

Sara just strode past it, its sensors obviously was her as the great metal gate of the outer walls shrieked as it opened, but even its noise was dulled by the pounding of the incessant rain. They both slipped in to be greeted by Lucas who had apparently been awaiting Sara's arrival back. He walked up to them, features hidden beneath his own cloaks hood.

"I see you made it back" he said, almost having to shout to be heard over the rain. Sara grinned in response, now with her arm around Sam who was leaning against her and away from Lucas, who seemed perfectly aware of it.

"Yeah, couldn't keep me away" Sara responded, Lucas laughed

"Too true. Well I shan't keep you; you can use the house for now. Once the storms over, me and some of the boys will go look it over, alright?" he said, not asking about Sam, apparently guessing the problem.

"That's fine" Sara responded, both her and Lucas apparently oblivious to the cold rain and wind, while all the while Sam was beginning to shiver. Sara noticed and pulled her against her tighter, which Sam seemed grateful for.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Simm's" Sara said, Lucas tipped his hidden hat and moved off.

Sara dragged both Sam and her load up a small ramp to her house and, opening the door, dragged/pulled both inside before shutting the door to the brutal, unrelenting weather.  
>She sighed now that she was inside and took off her makeshift waterproof coat that had, despite all the odds, worked fairly well, save for the fact that she was still wet and cold. But the again so was Sam, the weather was simply too brutal to put up a fight against.<p>

She took a look around her new home and sighed to herself once more. It was nice, if a bit small for more than two of three people, what with only having one bed and all. But it was warm, cosy and well lit, hell; it even had some running water. Since she'd fixed the many leaking pipes most houses now had some form of running water.

The top floor was were her bedroom and study were to one side, know the other on a fairly stable walkway was a small chemistry set she'd stolen from somewhere along with a lot of empty space.  
>The bottom floor was her kitchen, for what good it did and her dining room were. It also held a bewildering variety if lockers, each of which was quickly filling with anything that was or could be even slightly useful.<p>

She quickly moved over to Sam and began stripping her, removing all her cold, wet clothing along with her own, before hugging her, rather naked, body against her own.

"W-what?" Sam sputtered, her face turning red in embarrassment. Sara just held her tightly for a while until the girls shivering had gone down, and she was relaxed again.

"Hmm, just warming you up, we don't want you getting ill now do we?" Sara told her as she moved to one of nearly half a dozen lockers on one side of her wall and seemed to open one at random before pulling out some, rather clean, if slightly erotic, underwear along with a shirt and shorts from the pre-war, though both items had obviously been modified slightly.

Sara handed then to Sam while putting on her own clothes, which consisted of basic combat gear that clung to her curvaceous frame, its age apparently having caused it to shrink slightly. Sara smirked when she noticed Sam watching her.

She sat Sam down on the bench in the centre of the room and went to get something warm to eat. A few moments later and a subtle clicking noise followed by a whooshing signalled the lighting of a gas stove. Sam was impressed, extremely so, very few people had a working stove, let alone made it work themselves. Simply because if you got it wrong, on ignition, you could blow yourself to hell.  
>Sara walked in a few minutes later with some warm meat, from what Sam didn't care, she just muttered a thanks and began it eat, having had nothing for the last two days since she was captured. She shivered at that thought.<p>

Sara saw Sam shiver, it wasn't hard to figure out why, she walked round to Sam's side of the table and stood behind her before putting her hands on the girls tense shoulders and leant down, softly kissing her cheek and whispering to her ear while massaging her stiff muscles that were quite sore, no doubt from the abuse she'd suffered.

"They're gone" she said quietly, her warm breath washing over Sam's still cold skin, causing her to shiver in delight

"They can't get you, I won't let them" she comforted the girl, growling softly at the end as she promised Sam.

Sam sighed quietly as she relaxed back, the hands on her tense and sore muscles coupled with Sara's soft words calmed her, and suddenly it all came crashing down. She yawned cutely.

Sara smiled and picked Sam up causing the girl to yelp in surprise before blushing at the sound, causing Sara to chuckle as she easily carried the light girl up the stairs and to her room where she lay her on the bed. Sam blushed as she felt Sara kiss her forehead gently before stroking her cheek and moving away.

Sam whimpered softly and reached out, catching Sara's hand as she went to move away. Sam looked back to see a look of, almost, fear in Sam's eyes, she smiled and held her hand, interlacing their fingers as she lent back over Sam who blushed once again at their proximity.

"I'm not going to leave you Sam" she said as she pressed their foreheads together. She was well aware that right now Sam had a fear of men, and that fear was likely to be expressed by her apparently becoming attracted to women and actively trying to sleep with them in an attempt to alleviate the fear they might have. That and right now, Sara was the only thing Sam had as an anchor point, her emotions would be all over the place thanks to the trauma and she'd most likely struggle to get over it by herself.

Sam just looked away shyly before removing her hand. Sara just kissed Sam on the cheek again

"I'll be back in a moment okay?" she said before disappearing.

She came back, not two minutes later, to find Sam hiding underneath her covers from something. Sara sighed and put her bottle of whisky on her desk, within arm's reach of the bed, before she sat on its edge and pulled away the covers. Sam just sniffed slightly and hugged Sara's abdomen.  
>Sara grunted and shifted until they were in a more comfortable position. With Sam lying with her head in her lap and the rest of her body quite happily cutting off the circulation to Sara's legs. Sara just stroked Sam's hair softly while sipping her whisky and reading one of many, not burned, pre-war books she had lying around her house.<p>

Eventually Sam fell asleep; her soft breathing brushing over Sara's now exposed abdomen where she'd removed her shirt part way through the night after finding it seemed to comfort Sam more to touch her directly. Sara herself had gotten quite lost in the book and so was surprised when she realised white how long she'd been sitting in bed stroking Sam's hair.

She sighed to herself and put away the book before shifting both her and Sam so that now Sam was actually lying on top of her, her head using her breasts as pillows as she stripped down to little more than her underwear. Sam sighed and snuggled into her cleavage, making Sara smile before she wrapped her arms around the cute young girl and fell asleep herself.

The sun shone down through the window in the wall of the room. The clouds having cleared, leaving the air feeling fresh and crisp and the sky clear of all blemishes so that it appeared a light azure blue in the early morning light, as the sun began to fully rise and force people to wake.

Sara woke to the feeling of someone's very warm body presses up against hers. She appeared to be spooning whoever it was, and whoever it was they were most certainly female, judging from the softness she could feel against the tops of her arms.

Then last night came back. She was surprised it took so long but blamed it on the alcohol she had been drinking before she had curled up with Sam.

She felt Sam shift and tightened her hold on the young women as she turned over so they were facing each other and pressed herself into Sara's chest before sighing and relaxing in her almost possessive grip. Sara just smiled to herself and held the girl closer while kissing the top of her head gently.

Sara awoke to a feeling of warmth and comfort that she had never quite experienced, and certainly not during the previous two days before being rescued. She could feel herself pressed up against two very warm, and quite soft, mounds that she was smuggled into. Her arms were wrapped around whatever it was and in return arms appeared to be wrapped around her as well holding her tightly. She blinked her eyes open before looking up.

Sara felt Sam shift and look up at her. She looked down and smiled at the young women whose face was rapidly turning a very dark shade of pink from embarrassment, though she made no real move to remove herself from the embrace.

"Good morning" Sara said softly to Sam who just opened her mouth and closed it again, quite obviously at a loss for words. Sara just kissed her forehead once more

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah" Sam replied quietly, obviously feeling uncomfortable with this, rather intimate, situation she had found herself in.

Sara shifted so Sam was now facing away from her while she pressed against the women's back, their bodies fitting together perfectly despite Sam's smaller frame.  
>Sam sighed and relaxed against Sara despite her apparent conscious discomfort about the whole thing. She felt Sara begin to caress her stomach while she held her. It was an act that was extremely intimate, and while Sam knew she could trust Sara, her mind was simply a mess and she was unsure what to do.<p>

Sara knew she had to be careful. Sam was obviously still recovering from her ordeal, and would be for some time, however right now Sara knew that she needed to be physically comforted in order to remove that dirty feeling she would have. That didn't mean she would sleep with the girl, her morals were too strong to allow her to do that, no, simply showing her some affection through actions like what she was doing now was what she had in mind.

Meanwhile Sam had simply collapsed, her body giving into the soft, delicate ministrations of Sara's hand as it caressed the firm, if slightly bruised flesh of her stomach and abdomen. She mewled softly as she relaxed almost completely, feeling as though all those things they'd done to her were slowly being washed away by Sara's touch alone.

Sara felt Sam once again tense up, she sighed and kissed the back of her neck before noticing the time. She kissed her neck once more before rolling her onto her back while she leant on her right arm and looked over her, still caressing her smooth stomach.

"I've got to get up soon" she said softly. Sam just blinked up at her

"Why?" she asked

"Because I've got to go with Lucas to make sure none of his men kill themselves"

"No" Sam whined softly, eyes pleading with Sara who smiled down at her.

"Fine then, I'll tell Simm's what he needs to know, but I still need to get up. Besides, we need to eat at some point" she said before shifting to get up and dressing herself. Sam watched with mild disappointment. She didn't care if Sara was only being like this to help her, she was pretty damn sure that she'd still be doing this if she wasn't; all of her mind was leaning towards the distinct possibility of her coming to love her. Though that was probably a ways off yet, she had issues to deal with first.  
>Sara finished dressing and kissed Sam once more before walking out if the room to go find and talk to Lucas.<p> 


End file.
